


Tea

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel peers over the edge of the breakfast tray. </p>
<p>"Tea?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annundriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annundriel/gifts).



Dean yawns, stretching out to the tips of his fingers and toes like a large, sated cat. There's a satisfying squelch between his legs and his limbs are the delicious numb of over exertion and the well fucked. 

Cas pads into the room and all Dean can do is blink blearily up at him. The angel peers over the edge of the breakfast tray. 

"Tea?" 

Dean's lips twitch upwards before he laughs, burying his head in the lone surviving pillow. "You're so weird."


End file.
